Uncontrolled
by SageofLight3
Summary: It started as a simple mission, but turned into Jak's alter ego's gaining minds of their own. Now Jak must save himself from his powers, and save the world from a violent nation known as the Marauders.
1. Prelude

**OK, this is Chapter One of Uncontrolled, part one of a series I am going to make. All Last names are totally made up.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Jak and Daxter, this would be in a game, not on this site.**

_Who were the Precursors? This used to be the Great Question of our time. The wisest sages, smartest archaeologists, most curious adventurers all searched for the answers. I, the sage of Green Eco, searched for the answers for my whole life. Many theories were presented, yet none were correct._

_Until a certain pair of rather unintelligent boys decided to directly disobey me and go to the one place on the planet that I told them not to go to. Thus began a big long adventure that I am not going to tell you, because I am rather tired right now and am waiting for my daughter to bring me that nice tea she makes, but suffice to say that the identity of the mysterious Precursors was unveiled._

_They were little orange furballs._

_They were incredibly powerful, yes. And at least one was a genius, yes. They were liars, as shown by them making all those fake statues. That makes no sense, as they were somehow insecure about their height. I mean, I am short, and am I insecure? By the Precursors, if Daxter has been spreading that rumor again, I'll… oh thank you Kiera, this tea is really good._

_Anyways, Jak, one of those two idiotic, disobedient boys (the one who was not an ottsel at the end of the day), had been sent by Ashelin, the intelligence director of Haven City, which means pretty much the head spy, to go get some sort of object that a man name Jinx, yes, I wonder what parent would name their child that, had found on a mission for the city. Well, Jinx was in Kras City, and Jak and Daxter were sent to retrieve the object from him. Simple mission, but it would turn into something so much more…_

-Samos Hagai, Sage of Green Eco, Volume 7 of _The Tale of Jak and Daxter_

The Unboli plant is a rare plant in the vast plains that lie between Haven and Kras Cities. The Unboli plant has a delicate green stem that rises a foot out of the ground, ending in a flower with white petals and a red center. The red center has little hairs coming out of it, and there are spiral shaped leaves coming out of the base of the plant. All in all, the Unboli plant is a very beautiful plant, a favorite in gardens.

All of that can be undone by a single swipe of a propeller.

The propeller that destroyed the unboli plant belonged to and A-Grav Zoomer mark 5.6, and belonged to a man by the name of Jak. His last name depends on who you ask. Should you ask the common person on the street, they would tell you that his last name was Relford, a name that Jak had taken for himself from his adopted Uncle, who had lived and died three hundred years ago. But Jak's real last name, and in fact his real first name, were known to only a few. His true name was Mar Velanturi II, but being named after the founder with the same last name would be a dead giveaway that he was the heir to Mar, and Jak would get even more attention, which he did not want. Our Hero was riding on the zoomer, with an intent yet joyful face as he spread across the land, accidentally killing innocent unboli plants.

Jak was not alone.

With Jak was a person by the name of Daxter. Daxter was several feet shorter than Jak, much much hairier, and with a tail. Daxter was an ottsel, a form that five years ago would have given him much grief. But it was now four years after the true form of the Precursors had been revealed, and that furball loved the attention that he gained, sometimes saying random gibberish and making signs with his hands that the gullible citizens of Haven City assumed were magic, and he laughed as they gasped in awe. But this rather arrogant "god" only knew how to access one of his powers, and that involved being dunked in Dark Eco and turning into a monster, which would not impress the people of the city. Daxter was currently talking on a communication device to his girlfriend Tess, who was an ottsel as well. Their conversation is not one that I will repeat here, as it is the definition of dirty.

Daxter's conversation was cut off when Ashelin van Praxis broke into the line to tell Jak something. Daxter sighed and handed the small, walkie-talkie like device to his sidekick. The taller member of the duo put the phone to his ear and listened to Ashelin speak.

"Jak, Vin and me were..."

A voice interrupted saying, "V-v-in and-d I, that is the correct grammar."

Ashelin was heard to sigh, and then say, "Okay Vin, whatever you say. Vin and _I _were looking through the data files of the central communication system, trying to unlock those last few data files that my father kept hidden, and we discovered one that needed a device known as the Cyberkey to gain access to. This is what you are getting. Hurry up, as the file is so sealed tight, it must have something important in it, like the location to a bunch of eco, or…"

Vin interrupted again, "O-or to th-th-the location of the b-b-b-bombs that are g-g-g-oing to blow us all to SMITHERINES! "

Jak smiled as he turned the device off. Ashelin was no longer leader of Haven City, she had stepped down from that position a year ago. She was the intelligence director, however, and her most-absolutely-not-boy friend Torn was the head of the Freedom Guard (Torn would make sure to mention that you did not mention their relationship or you would become his next knife target) The Current leader of Haven City was a man named Volos Preveza, who Jak liked well enough. Better than Veger in any case. Jak was smiling at how Vin corrected Ashelin, something no one who was not safely inside a computer would do. Jak then called his Kiera…

"Jak! How far away from Kras City are you?"

"He's about four miles away, but we are going rather fast," interrupted Daxter. After some violence, Kiera's boyfriend himself answered.

"Not too far away. How is everything going back at home?"

"Good. I hope you don't take too long Jak."

"Hopefully not."

"Gotta go make Daddy some tea. See you hopefully soon!"

"Bye," said Jak as they rounded a hill and Kras City Came in sight. He accelerated and, despite Daxter's screams, flew over a ledge right toward the city. It was a simple mission, in theory. But the dynamic duo had no idea what they were getting into…


	2. Kras City

**Chapter 2 is up! All comments are appreciated. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jak pulled the Zoomer into a garage on the outskirts of the town, guiding it right into the nearest available spot. Kras City did not have many Zoomers, they had cars instead. The garage manager, a stocky old man with an unshaven face and squinty eyes, walked up to Jak.

"I see you got a gun there. Mind if I see your license? "

Jak was concerned, as Haven City did not require licenses, and Spargus required a license to_ not_ own a gun. He was considering just turning in his gun, as he could kill most living things without it, when he remembered an official document from Ashelin that showed that he was an agent of the Freedom League, and showed it to the man.

The man nodded and said, "Good enough. Say, what's that pet you have?"

Daxter bristled up, eyes burning, "Puny Mortal, I am your God. Bow down to me, or I shall smite you with my… super power? No, eco powers sound more Precursor like. Maybe Divine wrath? But I can't be wrathful at such a small insult, that is not godly…"

Jak grabbed his small orange partner's mouth and walked out of the garage. The manager watched him go, and then pulled out a small hand radio. He pressed a button, held it up to his mouth, and intoned,

"Jak has entered the city."

Jak wondered why Jinx would decide to go to the most dismal hotel in the city. However, this whole city seemed dismal recently. The gun checks, for one. The enormous amount of graffiti that adorned the once clean walls also helped give it that air. And who would forget the armed policemen, standing at every corner. Jak wondered why the city had once seemed wealthy now seemed like one giant slum. Jak's companion did not only wonder, he voiced his opinion.

"Great Precursors, this place has become a dump. And look at these guards! You'd think that they would try to combat the crime before the big crime lord was blown up, you know?"

Unfortunately, one of the guards heard Daxter and walked over. "Mizo's death is what caused this. Apparently, after he died his gang began falling apart, the factions fighting with each other. Meanwhile, the remnants of a gang from Haven City moved in, trying to establish a foothold. We tried to fight them, but the gang wars only got worse. Then something happened. All of the factions, even the one from out of town, decided to unite as one. They started fighting the police. They went from being a criminal organization to almost a group of terrorists. "

Daxter gave a nervous smile. "Ah, sorry if I offended you, kind sir with the really big gun. Jak, maybe we should be going someplace safer, where there are no terrorist gangs running around?"

The member of the pair of Havenites who had remained silent now spoke. "Daxter, we've fought Metalheads, the Krimzon Guard, and the Dark Makers. You think some gangs are goin' to give us any trouble? Here's the hotel anyhow, we just need to get the cyberkey and leave."

They walked into the hotel/bar, and went up to the bartender. She was a normal enough woman, except her nose was enormous and she had a bunch of warts covering her face. Jak thought that she was the ugliest woman he had ever seen. Daxter did not, but he had not been staring at her face... Jak walked up to her and asked her where Jinx's room was.

The ugly woman spoke with a heavy accent that Jak could not place. "Zhinks is in ze third floor, ze voom vith ze balcony."

As Jak walked up the stairs, the woman pressed a button hidden behind the bar.

Jinx enjoyed the little things in life. The sounds birds made, the funny shapes clouds made, that ringing in your ears right after you blow something up, things like that. He was lounging on a chair on the balcony, listening to the wonderful sounds of Kras City like sirens, car alarms, and gunshots. In his left hand was a very fizzy drink with lots of alcohol. In his right hand was a cigarette, which he would occasionally raise to his mouth to smoke. The agent of Haven City heard Jak enter and turned around.

"Jak! Long time no see! And fuzzy here too. Been missin' ya."

Jak, as always, wasted no time with small talk. "Where's the Cyberkey? You were supposed to stay in Kras City for one night, not four."

Our favorite bomber smiled and, between smoke-filled breaths, spoke, "I got it, I got it. Did Ashy and Tat-face actually think that I had turned traitor? They oughta know me better than that. Who can blame me staying in this city longer? With the gang fights, the cops are paying less attention of other sorts of crime that don't hurt anyone. In fact, it does th' opposite of hurt, if ya know what I mean." Jinx winked at Jak. Jak remained stoic as always, but Daxter replied.

"Oh, I know what you mean."

Jinx gave a sad face. "They don't got any ottsels, sad for you."

Daxter looked up, with a noble look on his face. "Ottsels are too elegant and noble to have an occupation as low as…"

Jak interrupted his friend, "Jinx, I am not here to discuss the morals of ottsels. I am here to get the Cyberkey. Give it to me, and you can go back to doing whatever you want. Keep it for yourself, and I'll have to shoot you."

Daxter said with a smile, "Ah Jak, so good at making friends."

Jinx blew a puff at smoke at Daxter, who began to cough, and wheezed, "Fine fine fine. Here ya go."

Jinx slid a small brown package across the railing, right into Jak's hand. Daxter was impressed by this, Jak was not. Jak, his short but still spiky hair taking on a weird shade in the neon lights of Kras City, scolded Jinx.

"That could have fallen into the depths of the city, and some criminal could have picked it up and damaged it!" Jak chided. "Do you know what could be in that file, what damages you could have just done?"

Jinx, with his usual smoky smile, replied, "Relax Jakky boy, I got practice. Like livin' life on the edge. When did you become so caring about the rules Jak? It ain't like ya. Remember back when we was chargin' around the sewer, blowin' things up with chaotic fury? Where's that Jak?"

Daxter muttered, "Back with that Daxter who had no tail." Jinx, not liking Jak being interrupted, blew smoke right into Daxter's open mouth.

The poor, interrupted Eco mutated hero spoke quietly. "That Jak is gone. He found and lost a father in five seconds, saved the world, and fell in true love. He could not be the same and keep what he had gained."

The three former workers for Krew all silently thought for a second, looking down at the street. This was unfortunate, as they did not notice the person with the jetpack until she smashed into Jinx, sending him flying into the bed, which collapsed. She was wearing some sort of light battle-suit, with numerous gadgets and weapons attached to it and a helmet with a visor. Daxter looked at the woman and upon noticing her many guns, knives, and bombs, decided to hop on his sidekick's shoulder, to think over a clever strategy to beat this opponent that he was certainly not afraid of, him being a Precursor and all.

"Jak, what are we going to do about her?" said the ottsel, in a voice that sounded a great deal like the person speaking was afraid, something our orange little mammal would immediately refute.

Instead of answering, the ottsel's mount looked at the Cyberkey, lying on the floor, and the person turning around to look at it. He hesitated, and that was all the mysterious attacker needed to grab the Cyberkey and jetpack back out over the rooftops. But Jak had a trick up his sleeves.

With total control, the Eco Hero suddenly turned a bluish-white color, grew wings, and flew, grabbing onto the woman's boot. His furry companion looked back at the receding hotel, but Jinx had not gotten up yet.

Jak, transformed back into his normal form, was having a hard time holding on to the boot in his hand, much less trying to take the Cyberkey from her hand. The woman kicked him in the face, and when that did not work, kicked Daxter right in the chest. Daxter gave a slight, "Oh" and then fell off, flying down towards some building below. Jak gave a grim smile.

"That was a mistake," he said, before his skin became incredibly pale and his eyes incredibly dark. It was a thing of darkness which now gripped the mysterious woman's boot.

The woman widened her eyes. "So you have eco powers. Let's see how they like this." She then threw a strange pulse-bomb into the air. The bomb exploded, sending a wave of energy that his Dark Jak. He transformed back to normal as his whole body erupted into pain.

Jak then plummeted toward the ground.


	3. Pain

**I have decided to come back to this story again, after a very long time.**

**Disclaimer: I own 0.000% of this story. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Pain_. It radiated throughout Jak's body, every sort of pain that he had ever experienced. He was alive, laying one something hard, a floor, or the ground. The pain continued; he tried to think. He could think of nothing. He was in agony, more pain than when Errol and Dr. Saserpov had tortured him in prison. The heir to Mar lost consciousness, lost in a wave of hurt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Daxter was dead. He had to be. After all, there was no way that he was sitting in a window box. No one could defeat him, and humiliate the ottsel by tossing him among the flowers. Flowers which smelled strongly of pesticides. Ugh, it was probably all over his fur, and his nice pants too!

Daxter forced himself to get up, and looked around. Due to his amazing luck, he had crashed into a windowsill when he fell off of Jak's shoulder, and had survived. The flowers that he had landed on had not. He forced open the window, and entered the building, hoping, to find something to eat. None of the rooms he entered had any sort of food within them, not one cracker! Suddenly, Daxter remembered Jinx, he had food! Then Daxter remembered Jak. "I have to save him, yet again. Well, the brave and true of heart have no peace." With that, he opened a door.

A woman screamed. "Giant rat! Shoot it!" Her companion, a rather ugly man with a moustache, pulled out a weapon that Daxter was sure would be banned, and began blowing holes in the wall around Daxter. The ottsel hero bravely jumped through one of the holes, into the wall interior. He crawled around through the muck, getting very dirty as more gunshot blew up the nice wooden floor. Daxter finally managed to find a vent, which he promptly exited, and then ran down the hallway, to an elevator.

The elevator man looked at him, a strange look on his face. "You're that ottsel, aren't you?"

"Yes I am," said Daxter, as he jumped in the elevator behind the man, closing the door before the elevator man could get in. He hit floor 1.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jak finally regained consciousness. He was very, very sore, yet that torturous agony that had consumed him had passed. He felt strange, as if something was under his skin, trying to tear out. He glanced around, trying to figure out where he had landed. He was in some sort of warehouse, dark, with many large wooden boxes lying scattered around. There was a hole in the roof, where Jak had smashed through. He opened a couple of the boxes, but found little of interest within them. No guns. Jak walked around the wall of the warehouse, eventually finding a door, made of metal, with a strange sign painted on it. Jak wondered if it was a symbol, of one of the new gangs that were devastating Kras City. He opened the door, finding a long, dark hallway. Jak began walking down the hallway, looking at all of the dismal graffiti that lined the walls. After walking some ways, Jak heard voices coming from one side hallway.

"I still don' like 'em outta towners. Who says we can trust these Havenite fellas?"

"Th' new boss. Wanna go to th' base, see if you can get audience?"

"Nah, 'm good."

Jak curiously walked down the hallway, and glanced into a room with a light in it. The light was produced by a small fire, which three gangsters were sitting around. They were smoking, drinking, and occasionally swallowing small Dark Eco crystals, the newest drug on the streets, Glarxin. Glarxin was a very dilute crystalline form of Dark Eco, but enough to give you a sense of power and strength. It was also enough to make your skin turn very pale, although the dark purple sheen was unreachable before death. That's how it went, when you experimented with Dark Eco. First, your skin went pale, like Dark Jak. Then purple-blue blotches, in geometric shapes, began appearing, like on Maia. Finally, the blotches would cover your whole skin, like Gol. Jak turned to leave, but a voice suddenly pierced through his head.

What are you doing?

The voice hurt, it seared through his mind like some sort of extremely bright light.

You cannot allow wrong-doers to escape justice. It is immoral.

_Not my problem._ Jak thought.

_**Actually, it should be your problem. Time to bust out the old guns, don't you think.**_

This second voice was darker, yet hurt just as much as the first. It began taking over Jak's mind, turning his thoughts toward rage.

No, you cannot allow him to take control over you…

But the cold, light voice was drowned out by the manic laughter of the second, darker voice. And for the first time since the Oracle gave him his light powers, Jak involuntarily transformed into Dark Jak.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jinx woke up. That stupid woman had really knocked him out, when she threw him across the room like that. The bomber swore as he stood up. Then he glanced over the balcony. Jak and the mysterious attacker were gone, but a bunch of police cars were parked outside, and he heard voices in the hallway. The police had come to arrest him.

Jinx grinned, like he always did when he was in trouble, and threw a stun grenade out of his door. He then charged through, knocking over the dazed guards as he ran down the stairs. He was home free, back to Haven he would go…

BANG!

A frying pan, swung by the ugly barmaid, smashed into Jinx's head. He crashed into a table as he fell, grasping up trying to hold on. But it was too late, and Jinx collapsed onto the floor.

Jinx tried to rise, but then another person, heavily armed, but not a police officer, charged through the door and punched him in the same spot the pan had hit. The last thing Jinx heard before he lost consciousness was the sound of gunfire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jak felt like a dreamer. Normally, he would _be_ Dark Jak, feeling the same emotions, actually wanting to kill. But this time, it was as if Dark Jak were his own separate entity, a being that had taken over Jak's body, letting Jak simply stare through its eyes like an observer.

You should have let me take over, I would arrest them, not slaughter them.

Jak winced. The other voice, which he assumed was Light Jak, was scolding him for letting Dark Jak take over.

_Why have my alter egos developed minds of their own?_ Thought Jak _It must have been that pulse that the woman with the jetpack hit me with._

Suddenly, Jak awoke. Dark Jak had been forced to calm down by Light Jak, and the slaughter was over. The gangsters had been ripped apart, with a force that Jak had never felt before in his Dark form. Back when the darkness was Jak, he felt rage consume him as he murdered those who dared to stand in the way of the dark being. But the Dark Jak that had developed a mind of its own did not attack out of rage. It attacked out of a mad glee, slaughtering in total giddiness.

_What have I become?_


	4. Kreon

**Thanks to those who reviewed! Oh yeah, the underlined text, in case you hadn't guessed, is Light Jak. The bold italicized is Dark Jak, and the plain italics is Jak's thoughts (unless in the middle of the sentence, in which it is added for emphasis.**

**The misspelling in the words of the barmaid are intentional, to give her an accent. The –ed is to show that she pronounces the –ed at the end of past-tense verbs like a whole syllable.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jak walked through the streets of the city, right next to the cars. He liked the cars, especially right now. They were so loud, their noises hurting his large ears as they roared past. The noise was good, as it drowned out the voices in his head. The Light voice, urging him to be some sort of superhero, pushing him to his limits in order to maintain a moral world. The Dark voice, speaking to Jak of abandoning all heroics, becoming utterly self serving, only doing what pleased him. Jak did not know which voice he feared more. Currently, the only voice he wanted to hear was Daxter's, as he walked through the city, looking for his lost friend.

Jak's searches for Daxter were interrupted when he saw the same old inn where they had been attacked. Scowling, the Eco Hero walked through the door, ignoring the "Condemned" sign hanging on it. The tired ugly barmaid looked at him, and wearily enunciated in her thick accent, "Zis place is clos-ed. Permanently."

Jak didn't care. "I know you had something to do with this. You called that woman, the one who attacked me. You're in league with the gang lords, aren't you?"

The woman had tears in her eyes as she responded to Jak. "I only called ze police. The authoreetees had notivied me earlier, when Zhinks 'ad arriv-ed. Zey told me zat if anyvone came looking for him, zat matched your description, to notify zem. It was ze government of ze City zat attack-ed your friend."

Jak was stunned. Kras City was no ally of Haven's, but they were not at such bad relations that the governments would send agents against each other. But the woman appeared to be telling the truth. "What about Jinx? Where is he now?"

"Ze police came in after you flew out ze vindow. Zey tried to catch him, but he had a bomb of some sort. But zen one of ze criminals came through, capturing him and shooting ze police. Zey blam-ed me for ze criminal, although I had nothing to do vith it. Zat is vhy Capitan Oreles has clos-ed zis building. "

Jak, frowning, replied, "How can the Chief of the Police Force close a building, all on his own?"

"Ze government has given ze police all powers zey require to stamp out the criminal organizations."

"So where would they hold Jinx?"

"Ze only base of zeirs zey vould have time to get to would be Kreon Tower."

Jak nodded at the woman, and then walked out of the building, heading toward the giant skyscraper, Kreon Tower. The tower was huge, the largest in Kras City, with blue tinted reflective windows, allowing no one to enter. Jak purposefully walked toward it, even as he argued with himself.

This is good, rescuing your friend. You should try to rescue him with no one finding out, to reduce the number of unnecessary casualties.

_**Don't listen to him, charge into the building; vent your rage on those stupid guards. So what if they don't know they're serving the wrong side? **_

Jak, you must remain moral. You cannot allow another massacre. To sneak in and free Jinx with no one noticing, it is the ethical thing to do.

_**But charging in and killing everyone in your path is the fun thing to do!**_

_Shut up, both of you._ Thought Jak.

It was at this point that Daxter almost ran him over on a hoverbike. Jak spun around, about to punch the fool who almost ran him over, and then saw that it was Daxter. "DAXTER!" he shouted, happy to see his friend.

"Hey Jak. I have arrived, to rescue you once again."

Jak smiled at Daxter. "I guess that your skills on those ridiculous things paid off in the end."

"Of course. Everything I do has a purpose. Unfortunately, I couldn't steal…"

_Steal?_ exclaimed Light Jak, but Jak ignored the Eco Being.

"… a hoverbike that was in better quality. Nothin' compared the Ximon's, you see. But still decent. So, where we going Jak?"

Jak pointed at the giant Kreon Corporation Skyscraper ahead of them.

We really do need to follow my advice, sneak in and out with no one noticing.

_**But it's not fun!**_

_I agree with Light Jak. I don't want to fight right now._

_**Fine, have it your way.**_

As they walked toward the building, Daxter looked at a gigantic window near the top of the awesome structure.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Melonius Kreon was staring out of the gigantic window in his office. He liked the window, as it allowed him to stare over the huge city, which he considered his. Kreon had never been very strong, or skilled in fighting. He was not a super charismatic person. But he had been incredibly lucky, born into a rich family. Kreon also was a cheater, using the slight advantage of a somewhat wealthy family to slowly amass connection after connection, until he was able to hire the various organized crime organizations to remove all competition to his company, making Kreon the wealthiest man in Kras City, perhaps the wealthiest man in the world.

Kreon did not look like much. He was in nice clothes, similar to those of Veger, except for Kreon's being in a dark shade of purple. He had dark grey hair, which he kept fairly short, and he kept his square chin hidden by a short beard. To most of the world, Melonius Kreon was just a too-successful-to-be-legal business man. To the members of the Kras criminal organizations, he was a gracious benefactor, who they in turn helped by eliminating competition. But none knew the full extent of his evils. None save for those few others who had the same tattoo hidden somewhere on their bodies.

Kreon was thinking about those few people who had the same tattoo. He was lucky that he made it a rule never to go to beaches, it made it easier for him to put it on a more dignified part of his body. Kreon thought briefly to the two comrades of his who he was having an uncomfortable amount of contact with lately. The leader of the many criminal groups that plagued the city, as well as the ruler of the barbaric Marauders, the mysterious Marauderking. The powerful businessman then thought of the dead members of the organization. Dr. Saserpov, killed in the Haven City Prison when one of his freakish experiments got loose. Duke Skyheed, trying to repeat the same experiments. And Errol.

Errol had been a good friend of Kreon's. Kreon had donated vast amounts of money to propping up the Praxis Regime, with the old Baron never thinking that it was only because of connections with Errol. Kreon built both weapons factories for the Krimzon guard, the ground-based one and then the flying one. It had been scientists from Kreon Corp. who had repaired Errol the first time he died. But the second time that Errol blew up, there wasn't enough of him to repair.

Kreon scowled, recalling Errol's failure. The gods had been so close to returning, their violet star had shone in the sky! They had sent their wonderful creations, the soldiers Kreon had modeled Errol's new body after, down to the planet! In the end, however, Errol had failed, and the gods had left. Next time, Kreon knew, the gods would return for good, and cover the land in their Holy Darkness.

Kreon was broken away from his thoughts when two guards entered the room, carrying in between them a struggling man. The man looked up, and said. "Melonius Kreon, never thought to see ya behind this criminal scheme. What gotcha, driving honest, hard-workin' men outta business not enough for ya?"

The incredibly wealthy man glared at the agent. He would kill this man, after he tortured the secrets out of him. Well, Kreon wouldn't do that actual killing or torturing. He would hire people to do that for him.

"Silence, fool. You don't know what you are involved in. Now, tell me everything. Who are you, and where is the one who came to get you? I already know where you both come from, and who he is, and why you are here."

"M'name's Jinx, and I'd rather die then sell out m' friends."

"We shall see about that," intoned Kreon, smiling. For Jinx, it would be a long night indeed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jak casually walked up to the Kreon Tower. No one paid attention to him, as he had hidden Daxter in a backpack, and there were a lot of people all around. Unfortunately, he had not counted on the elevators being carefully guarded.

_**You're gonna need me to be invisible, if you want to break in there.**_

No, you cannot allow it, he'll kill everyone in there.

_**Shut up, flashlight skin.**_

I will not fall to your low level, and begin the insults.

_**Mr. High and Mighty here, he's ready to sacrifice the world, as long as it prevents him from being dishonorable.**_

Sacrificing the world would be unethical, I would never…

_**Ya don't get it. What I meant to say was…**_

_Quiet you two. Dark, I'll let you take over, and you can invisibly hide in the elevator, until someone with the security clearance to get to Kreon's office comes in. Light, I'll only let him kill that one person. OK?_

If it is the only way to succeed…

_**Sure thing!**_

And then Jak let the darkness consume him.


	5. Voltage

**Voltage's smile is like the Joker's in the comics (not the movie)**

**Also, the Jak and Daxter people are just going to be called humans. Not elves, not Precurians, not Denzians, just humans.**

**Jak and Damas's last name is Velanturi in this fic, not Mar. Whoever got that idea and convinced the people to change the names on the character selecting things has no power over me.**

**Speaking of the character selecting things, why can we select two characters, but not double genres? You can assign a fic two genres, but can only search for one. **

**This story is intended to be like a video game, so there will frequently be "boss fights" like this chapter, where Jak faces down against a single villain.**

**I'd add a disclaimer to this chapter, but we have an obnoxious amount of author's notes as it is.**

****

Kreon smiled as Voltage walked up. Voltage was human. A long, long time ago. Unfortunately for him, he had crossed paths with Dr. Saserpov once. The good doctor had won their little fight, and performed hellish experiments on him. Now, Voltage had a robotic eye, various electricity-charged torture devices implanted into his body, a ton of scars, and a freakish love of torturing people. Kreon decided that Voltage was the best torturer they had, now that Saserpov was dead.

Jinx looked at Voltage. "If that ain't the ugliest face I've ever seen, then I'm Onin."

Voltage smiled, the permanent smile that Saserpov had attached to his face. "Master Kreon, what should I do to him?" His voice was twisted and robotic, yet a malicious glee at the thoughts of what he was about to do was evident in it.

"Force him to reveal everything he knows about Jak, and Haven City Security. Oh, and any defenses of Spargus as well."

Jinx gulped as long spikes extended from Voltage's arms, spikes humming with electricity.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Daxter was bored. Very bored. For the past half-hour, Dark Jak had been clinging to the top of the elevator, using his claws to keep himself attached to the ceiling. And unless someone walked in with the proper security clearance to get the Kreon's office, there they would stay. The Precursor wished that the invisibility extended to sounds as well, so that he could talk. But instead, he had nothing to do but stare at all of the people in the elevator.

A man with very pudgy cheeks came in, with an ugly suit. He made a bunch of gross sounds as he ate a sandwich. Pudgy Cheeks also made a huge mess, making the floor of the elevator dirty. Daxter couldn't resist whispering "Fatty" and making the poor man drop his sandwich, as he spun around, looking for whoever said that in an empty elevator. A tall, skinny woman with a ridiculous hairdo came in. Luckily, she was talking loudly on her cell phone, or else she would have noticed Daxter slowly sliding off Dark Jak, making small grunting sounds as he tried to get back onto him. Daxter's tail was a centimeter away from the tip of her hair, and he felt his paws slowly slipping off. As soon as he lost contact, he would become visible, right on the woman's head. Pudgy Cheeks was still eating the sandwich he had picked up off of the floor.

Luckily for Daxter, at that moment, a man came in, swiped his card through a special slot in the elevator, and hit the floor labeled "K". Dark Jak dropped down, landing on the man with the card, and ripping out his spine in one motion. The now visibly demon spun around, but did not need to kill the other two. The tall woman had fainted, and Pudgy Cheeks was choking on his sandwich. Dark Jak turned to leave, but then a voice spoke in his head.

You cannot possibly leave that innocent man to die there. I am taking over.

Daxter gasped as Dark Jak and Light Jak fought over who would take control of Jak's body, eventually resulting in Light Jak taking over, running to the choking man, and performing the Heimlich maneuver, dislodging the sandwich. Pudgy Cheeks looked up at Light Jak. "You're an angel. I'm dead."

No you are not dead. Now, fall to sleep, and you will forget this ever happened.

"Okay," said Pudgy Cheeks, and then he fell to sleep.

_I didn't know you could do that, control people's minds._

I had no reason to tell you, Jak.

_It seems wrong to be able to command people like that._

It is for the Greater Good.

_**You hear that, Jak? Light will do anything, no matter how horrible, as long as it benefits the greater good. I just kill a few people here and there, have fun, but don't try and manipulate wide scale events. Light may seem good, but he likes controlling people, enforcing his brand of Justice.**_

Once again, Jak wondered who was the better of his two other personalities. Unfortunately for him, he could do nothing but stare through Light Jak's eyes as he exited the elevator.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kreon was displeased. Jinx, despite being forced to endure the worst tortures that Voltage could force him to endure, had not spilled any secrets. Jinx had been given a temporary break while Voltage plugged himself into the wall and recharged.

"I was one of the Dead Men, led by Jard Hasvane. We was captured by Praxis, he unleashed Saserpov on us. Once Antonine Saserpov has tortured ya, everythin' else practically tickles."

The CEO of Kreon Corp replied, "But you eventually broke to Saserpov, didn't you?"

"Aw sure, we all broke to AAAHH, that hurts! But what was I saying? Oh yeah, we all broke to Saserpov. He could torture like no one, force any secrets out, without killin'! Th' only one who died of torture before he gave anythin' away was Jard."

"I thought the Dead Men were all executed?"

"Well, I escaped, but the Underground kicked me out for tellin' Praxis everythin'. So I start'd workin' fer Krew, and eventually got back in the business of helpin' the Freedom League. "

"It looks like your help to them has come to an end, as Voltage has recharged."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Guards of Kreon Corp wore suits similar to purple versions of the Krimzon guard suits. They charged towards Light Jak, but right before they got to him, he activated his shield, knocking them all out.

See Dark? There are ways to take out enemies in a non-lethal fashion.

_OK, you two have been controlling my body long enough. I'm taking control again._

Light Jak transformed back into Normal Jak, who walked past all of the unconscious guards to the large door ahead. He swiped the card through a slot, and the door opened. A guard inside looked at Jak, and questioned "I thought it was Curley who was bringing the other torture equipment?"

Jak replied, "Curley doesn't have the spine to torture anyone."

On his shoulder, Daxter started laughing like crazy at the joke.

"I don't get it," said the guard, confused. Then Jak punched him in the nose, turning his face into a sea of red. Jak then darted past, running over to where he saw Jinx being tortured by a strange cyborg. Jak aimed a punch at the cyborg's head, but it was fast, faster than anyone Jak had ever seen. The cyborg punched Jak in the stomach, sending a huge shock through the human. Sure that sparks must be shooting out of the tips of his ears, Jak stood back up.

Daxter, having fallen off when Jak was punched, tried to look as dignified as he could with all of his hair sticking up from the shock. "I look like a puffball," he grumbled. Daxter then saw Jinx, lying in pain on the ground, the guards having abandoned him to attack Jak. "Don't worry cigar breath, I'll bust you outta here."

Jinx pointed his head at the fancily dressed man Daxter assumed was Kreon, and groaned out, "He has th' key." Jinx then collapsed unconscious.

"Oh boy, here I gotta go take out Mr. Fancy-Pants over there." With that, Daxter began sneaking toward Kreon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It seemed impossible that anyone could be as fast as Voltage, but Jak was still unable to dodge his constant attacks. From the scars and implants, Jak assumed that Voltage was some sort of freakish experiment, a living weapon. The manic grin reminded Jak of a certain scientist, who he was sure had made Voltage as well. Jak felt sorry for his foe, for he too knew what it was like to be experimented on by Doctor Antonine Saserpov.

The other guards had been taken out easily. Jak used his signature spin-kicks and charging punches to knock them clean out, as Light Jak refused to let him kill the guards when not necessary. After Voltage got knocked down a flight of stairs (who honestly has a 2 story office, other than Melonius Kreon?), Jak took out the last couple normal guards. One charged at him, but Jak snatched the hand gun out of the guards hand, and, before the guard had time to react, he grabbed onto the railing and spun around, knocking the other guard out with his legs. Jak then took all of their ammo, loading the gun, and turned around a split second too late to be able to dodge Voltage's electro-whip.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Melonius Kreon, as he observed the fight, hoped that Jak would use his eco powers, specifically the Dark ones. He really did wish to see the work of his friends Saserpov and Errol, as Kreon knew they had experimented on Jak in the Baron's prison. Kreon was so busy watching Jak try to dodge the attacks of Voltage to notice Orange Lightning until a tiny orange fist collided with the side of his head. The wealthy villain went down, not used to having to endure pain.

"That's right; no one is a match for me. Now, give me the key to free my smelly-but-true friend over there."  
"As you wish." Then Kreon threw the key, smiling as it hit that rodent in the face. This rodent was a weaker version of the Precursors, the corrupted versions of the true gods. For the true gods, they had not turned away from the darkness, and into the light.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You know it is only by me slowing time that you shall ever become fast enough to be able to defeat this deadly foe. You must allow me to take over again!

_Fine._

Light Jak smashed his fists toward the ground, and for a moment in appeared that space had cracked. And then a bluish sheen covered everything, and time was slowed. Voltage was still moving fast, but normal fast, not his insane speed. Light Jak ran up and began to jab pressure points, hoping to take out the cyborg.

_I feel sorry for the experiment,_ thought Jak.

_**Kill 'im Lighty! **_

Apparently, whatever hellish experiments Saserpov had performed on the cyborg prevented it from being affected by pressure points, as it was still attacking, slicing at Jak with a whip that had lightning dancing along it. Light Jak began tearing wires out of the robot parts, hoping to bring it down.

The electro-whip was too fast even for Light Jak to dodge with his slow time ability, and Light Jak was then on the ground, time having sped up again. Voltage was above him, the freakish smile still on his scarred face.

Light Jak punched the cyborg in the knee, and the half-robot monster tried to dodge, but one of the wires the Angelic Being had pulled out caused Voltage to fall over.

_Looks like you hurt him._

Light Jak then punched Voltage in the face, and tried to rip out the cyborg eye. Voltage stabbed him in the leg, and then threw Light Jak through the air.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Daxter, having picked up the key, ran over to Jinx. As he ran, a laser smashed into the ground behind him. Kreon had hidden a gun, and was shooting at him! Daxter dove behind a pipe, listening to his attacker's mad ramblings.

"Foolish Precursor, pretending divinity. But the true gods are coming back, and when they get here, they will destroy you utterly and totally. It shall all be over. It shall, it shall!"

Daxter picked up a chunk of metal, ripped off of wherever it had come from during the battle, and threw it at the madman's head. Kreon went down, cursing at Daxter. Daxter ran closer to Jinx, and threw the key to him, hoping that he would pick it up. Suddenly, a very hard shoe collided into Daxter's side, and he went flying through the air.

"You shall die, for manipulating the words of the true gods!"

Light Jak crashed into the wall. He had injured the cybernetic freak, but he was not strong enough to take it out. Dark Jak was, but Light Jak tried to fight him. Eventually, Dark Jak took over. For a moment, Dark Jak had the same silver-blue sheen as Light Jak, and then he took his own form, dark eco lightning all around him.

"It's so beautiful," breathed Kreon, staring at the Dark Eco monster. "Antonine and Errol did their work well."

Daxter used that opportunity to run around Kreon, who pulled out the gun and prepared to shoot the ottsel, when suddenly the sound of a gun being loaded filled the room.

"Me an' you, we gotta bone ter pick." Jinx was on his feet, holding a gun from one of the guards, free from his bonds because of the key Daxter threw at him. Unfortunately, he was still weak from the torture, and missed the shot he had aimed at Kreon, who turned and fled. Jinx tried to catch him, but tripped, and fainted from the pain. Daxter looked over at Dark Jak, whose lightning had no apparent affect on Voltage, who appeared to be immune to pain.

_**Just die already**_, said Dark Jak as he sliced Voltage's flesh with his claws. Voltage was moving much slower than before, thanks to Light Jak, but it was still fast enough to punch Dark Jak back at least twenty feet. Dark Jak stood up, glad that he had the range. He then charged up Dark Strike, and unleashed the energy toward Voltage. With an explosion that sent enormous amounts of Voltage flying in all directions, the cyborg was blown out of the window, plummeting hundreds of stories to the ground at the bottom of the Tower. Nothing could have survived.

Jak, back in his normal form, turned around, looking for Kreon. The man was nowhere in sight, and Daxter informed Jak that he had ran off. Jak helped Jinx go down the elevator, and they snuck out of the building easily, due to the chaos as police investigated the body of the cyborg. They snuck into a large van-like car, which Daxter easily hijacked. With that, the Dynamic Duo and their friend drove off into the night of Kras City.


	6. Ventriloquism

_Jak was strapped down on the table, held by harsh metal bonds. He wore a green, ratted suit that signified him as being a prisoner, along with the other experiments that the Baron had ordered to be injected with Dark Eco today. Near Jak, readying the machine was a man. He had random, uncombed or washed patches of white hair, bleached white through horrible chemicals. The man wore white, sterilized gloves, which failed to hide his missing finger, and the man's white lab coat covered his whole body, except for his head, which clearly was covered in scars. The man's face had an eager expression, as he failed to hide that the experiment that was about to happen was pleasing to him. Judging by his smiles as he performed his horrific experiments, it was clear that he was a twisted, sadistic person. This man was named Antonine Saserpov._

_Jak screamed in agony as the Dark Eco went into him, while Dr. Saserpov laughed his manic laughter._

"_You were my best subject, my best experiment. Yet the darkness was confined within you, bound to your soul. Now it is free."_

_Jak howled in pure pain as the Dark Eco ripped out of him, forming Dark Jak. Dark Jak looked at him, laughing and sobbing and roaring and screaming through his fanged mouth, allowing all emotions to pour from him, no self control. _

_Saserpov laughed, and continued talking. "Soon, more experiments with the Darkness shall come. Others who have seen the truth, they sacrifice to the Dark Ones, the real creators, with destruction. They kill things, give things up, and destroy what they sacrifice. I do not annihilate for my makers, I _create_ for them. I create wonderful things! Wonderful and terrible things. The true gods shall return, Jak, they shall return!"_

_Suddenly, the Darkness of Dark Jak was balanced out by a harsh white light as Light Jak appeared_

_Come Jak, we must leave this place and become heroes._

**No Jak, stay, gain more power, give up, you know you want it.**

_No matter how tired you are, you know that you must get up and fight the Darkness._

**Please yourself, not others. Do as you wish, rest.**

_Follow my advice, and we shall be the unstoppable. We shall not rest, we shall never settle down. Across the world we will travel, sacrificing pleasure and peace so that others may have it. We shall use our powers, and force those who refuse to serve the Highest Light to see the truth. We shall stare into men's souls; we shall cleanse and purify all. All immorality, all sin shall be purged from the world by our glorious light._

**Do as I say, Jak, and we shall be happy. If we want something, we shall get it. We will only move when we wish, we will stay where we like. Who cares what the rest of the world wants, as long as our friends and us are happy, let it all burn! If someone is wrong, let them remain in their ignorance, as long as it does not harm us. Let others live how they wish, let someone else be the hero for a change. Have peace, in the quiet dark.**

_All the while, Saserpov laughed, and chanted, "They shall return! They shall return! THEY SHALL RETURN!"_

Jak jerked awake in the car, awoken by a siren in the city. He clutched his head, feeling much weaker after his horrible dream.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead."

Daxter suddenly found himself pinned to the wall, as Jak leaped up and held Daxter in a chokehold, the gun he had taken from the Kreon Corp guard aimed at the ottsel's eye. When he saw that it was Daxter, Jak let him go.

"Man, you are definitely _not _a morning person. Remind me to buy you an alarm clock made out of titanium."

Jak groaned. He felt terrible, as if sleeping only made him weaker. Perhaps it was just the battle from the previous day, catching up to him. Or maybe it was that bad dream.

_**The dream wasn't so bad until Captain Haven came in, trying to get you to become some sort of martyr for the Light.**_

I cannot control what Jak dreams of us. If using strange dreams is the only way for you to insult me, I am sorry that I share this body with you.

_This is my body, I had it first. Then the Baron put you in, and the Oracle added you. Then that strange agent made you two start thinking on your own._

Jak, no weapon could create souls. Even the Precursors lack the power. The weapon that the agent weilded instead splintered your mind, shattering you into three parts.

_**So, basically, you now have multiple personality disorder, with extra mutated powers!**_

_Thanks Dark. That really helped._

Jak ate the food Jinx had stolen (much to Light Jak's outrage) and looked at the bomber. Jinx was still in pain from the torture, and Jak doubted that he would be able to do any more action missions. Jak decided to contact Haven, but there was only one secure enough method of contact.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"J-J-Jak, why are you using this top security line? Is Haven under attack? I-I-I-Is it Metal Heads? Dark Makers? Some new threat, even more t-terrible than any before."

Daxter rolled his eyes and said, "Yeah Vin, you're right. Kor, Errol, the Acherons, and Duke Skyheed all came back to life, and have united to get their revenge on us. We will all die!"

Jak punched Daxter, and took over the line. "Um, Vin… we kinda got involved in a huge gang war, and have now made enemies with the Kras City government, as well as the mega Kreon Corporation, whose leader is part of some strange cult, and has cyborg mutants under his control. The cyberkey is held by the government, and my alternate forms have developed their own powers."

There was a long pause as Vin thought. Then, the human-turned-computer-program answered, "Well, I can send you a computer worm, which, when plugged into a computer with access into the mainframe of the Kras Network, will bypass the security of the network, thereby accessing the security clearance, and then return to the external hard drive, deleting all history related to the program."

Daxter muttered, "Um… what did he say?"

"I-I-I'll download a computer program to a flash drive you have, you plug it into a government computer, it gets all of the security information, which it saves to the flash drive, and it covers up all traces that it was ever there."

"I still don't under…"

Jak shut Daxter up by saying, "OK Vin, how are we going to gain access to a government computer?"

"Is there any small government building, non-security related? Such as a tourist or information center?"

Jak replied to Vin, "Yeah, there is one."

Vin, if he were still a person, would have smiled. "V-v-v-very well J-Jak. I have a p-p-plan…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miranda Glourich was asleep. There was no reason for her to be awake, as no customers had come in the Kras City Tourist center in a long time. After all, who would go to Kras City, with reports constantly coming out of severe crime problems? Suddenly, she was woken up by someone actually entering. She looked at the person. He wasn't very tall, and had short, spiky hair, which was yellow at the tips and green at the roots. He was wearing a blue shirt, and on his shoulder was a strange orange animal.

"Excuse me," the man said, "but I would like to know if there is a place for me to advertise my ventriloquist act?"

Miranda looked at the person, "A Ventriloquist act?"

"Yeah, my orange pet here will seem like he's talking to you, but it's really me."

"HEY!" shouted the orange animal. "I can talk, he's lying."

Miranda laughed. That man was good! His pet even acted out what he was saying. Miranda turned her head as another man came in, with light brown hair and a red scarf. The new man simply went into the bathroom, and Miranda turned back to look at the ventriloquist and his pet. She was so busy laughing at the antics of the little orange thing that she did not notice the man with the scarf sneaking behind he and plugging something into her computer.

"You see, I am the real hero. This dude behind me? He just carries me around."

Miranda looked at the little creature. "You're so cute, I want to use you as a stuffed Poopsie Bear."

"You think I'm cute, eh? Well, you're not so bad yourself. Perhaps, we can go do something, and my girlfriend back home doesn't need to know…"

Miranda laughed so hard that she did not notice the man with the scarf removing the flash drive from the computer. She said to the man with the green-yellow hair, "You are the best ventriloquist I have ever seen. Do you have a phone number for the Ventriloquist company you work for."

The man hesitated, then smiled. "Ask the 'real hero'."

The small animal paused, and then quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out a card. "There you go," he said.

After the two left, Miranda immediately decided she needed to log on to her social network, and send the phone number of the best ventriloquist ever to all 500 of her friends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the car, celebrating getting to codes from her computer, Jak, Daxter, and Jinx were relaxing, because that night they would need to break into the Kras City Intelligence Center. Jak turned and asked Daxter, "Say, what was that phone number you gave her?"

Daxter shrugged, "I dunno, just whatever one was in my pocket."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kiera grumbled as she tried to fix the projector in the Freedom League HQ. Why had Pecker needed to spill his drink all over it? Why? She heard a noise as Torn entered, but as soon as he walked in the room, Torn's phone rang. Torn sighed, and pulled it out. After a few seconds, he started shouting, "NO, THIS IS THE FREEDOM LEAGUE. WE DO NOT OFFER THOSE SORTS OF SERVICES HERE!"

Kiera was concerned. "What's wrong Torn?"

"For some reason, people keep on calling me, thinking that I own a ventriloquist company! "

"That's strange," Kiera replied. "Why would they think that?"

"I have no idea."


	7. The Intelligence Center

**The Car they are in is like the Jak and Daxter version of a van.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The plan was simple, yet Jak was still puzzling over it, hoping that it had no errs. Jinx would remain in the car, as his torture wounds had been acting up too much for him to break into the Intelligence Center. Jak and Daxter would use the security codes they had hacked from the Tourist Woman's computer to be able to get past the gate guard, and into the main facility itself. From there, they would sneak around, trying to locate the Cyberkey.

"Okay," said Daxter. "Here's the plan: Jinx stays here, me and Jak bust in and take 'em out."

Jak rolled his eyes, and loaded the Kreon Corp. Handgun. He wished that he had the morph-gun still, but, alas, it had fallen out of his pack when he had been hit by that pulse. He checked to make sure he had everything needed, and then said, "Dax, it's time to go."

Jinx waved at them as they left the car, and called, "In case you to get blown ter bits in there an' we ain't ever gonna see each other again, goodbye!"

Jak felt a chill run down his spine when he heard "an' we ain't ever gonna see each other again" but continued towards the Intelligence Center.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Daxter couldn't believe their luck! Just give the gate guard the codes, and they got into the Intelligence Center perimeter, no questions asked! Of course, the codes were the highest security ones in the entire City, reserved for special emergencies, so no wonder the guard was in awe of them. The ottsel, however, decided to put the cause of their easy entry on his good looks.

They were walking through the parking lot when the first part of the plan went wrong. Two men in black suits had spotted them, and charged, apparently knowing who Jak and Daxter were. Jak, on Light Jak's urging, had been prepared to knock them out, when suddenly; he felt a sudden surge of Dark energy.

_**It's my time to play!**_

Jak was helpless to watch as Dark Jak ripped the guards apart, snapping one's spine, and ripping the others' neck apart. To add to Jak's discomfort, Daxter said a stupid remark, "Gruesome! Jak, I think your Dark side needs to take some chill pills."

The Dynamic Duo walked through the door, and into the main facility, Dark Jak still in control, unfortunate for the woman who went up and questioned them. After they had disposed of the body, Jak took back control.

_You seriously need to become less violent Dark._

The pair of friends was walking to an elevator when suddenly Jak heard a voice. "There they are!" Then, a group of heavily armed guards came around the corner, firing deadly weapons of various sizes at them. Daxter screamed as Jak began shooting back, using only his handgun.

"Jaaaaak, I think that now may be a very good time to RUN AWAY!"

"I'm trying Dax!"

After Jak had shot a couple of the guards, the rest retreated to get under cover. Jak ran into an elevator, pressing the button that said "Control Room". The guards charged him, but the door closed just in time, and Jak and Daxter were safe. Or so they thought. Suddenly, the elevator stopped moving, and there were noises beneath the floor. "Jak, they're trying to cut through the floor!" Jak broke open the roof, but could not climb the walls.

You must allow me to take control. Only I can fly us up the elevator shaft.

_**No! Stay and fight!**_

_Sometimes I grow tired of fighting. Light, I'll let you take over._

You are wise Jak.

Then Light poured from Jak's skin and eyes, and wings, made of tentacles, grew from his back. Daxter had to comment, "Y'know, this totally creeps me out when you change forms, especially now that they talk on their own." Light Jak flew up the elevator shaft, far faster than the perusing guards could ever go. He then landed on the control floor, and spoke to Daxter.

Little one, try and use the wires to make the door open.

Daxter replied, "Wouldn't it be easier just to break it open?"

Breaking it open is too destructive. 

"You're weird," complained the ottsel, but he opened the elevator door anyways.

_**He's right, you are weird.**_

The Light slowly dimmed, and Jak resumed control over his own body. The hero walked down the hallway, avoiding all of the cameras that were scanning the place. This hallway had strange blue lights, and all of the rooms to the sides were darkened, and totally empty. Jak briefly passed a sign that said, "Remember those officers lost in the war against crime". He looked at a disturbingly long list of names of men and women killed in the Gang Wars which were destroying the city.

We must help this suffering metropolis against this dire threat. 

_**Let them handle it on their own, it's not your problem. You've done enough for this city.**_

He did not have to go far, before his arrived at a large, important looking room titled "Control Room". Jak broke into the control room, knocked out the security officials monitoring the cameras, and then took control over the security system of the building. Lucky for Jak, Vin had seen fit to teach him some basic computer skills. He sent a memo to all of the guards.

"Attention all guards. The enemy agent is on the ground floor. He unleashed some sort of virus, the cameras are going down!"

With that, Jak deactivated the whole security system, and then headed toward the City Council room. Luckily, the guards were all very fast, and had already abandoned the highest floor, and were all at the Ground floor. Jak saw the council room, briefly wondering why they had no security whatsoever. Jak paused when he reached the door, and then walked in, Daxter on his shoulder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jinx leaned back in the chair of the car, smoking his best cigarette. He was relaxing, and felt a bit guilty about it, after all, wasn't Jak doing all of the work, while he just sat here? But Jinx dismissed it, as Jak had not been tortured. Surely torture got you out of doing difficult missions, didn't it? The first time he had been tortured, by Dr. Saserpov, he had gotten out of having to do missions for the Underground. Well, he had ceased needing to do missions for the Underground because Torn kicked him out; for Jinx had given away many of the Rebellion's secrets, and his escape had resulted in the execution of his comrades. Jinx thought sadly of the other Dead Men, especially Jark Harrikan. Jard had not been executed due to Jinx; Jard had died from the torture, because Jard was the only one strong enough to not give away any secrets at all.

Jinx was awoken from his sad reflection by someone breaking into the car. Jinx tried to get up to shoot him, but his leg, where Voltage had stabbed him, suddenly stung and the bomber collapsed. The man who had broken in looked down at Jinx, and Jinx looked up at him. He had orange hair and a tattoo over one of his eyes. His ears were severed, and he had a slight beard.

"Hey, I thought I saw ya on th' TV durin' the Combat Racin' competitions a while back. Wasn't ya named Shin? Nah, it was Shid. Or was it Shik? Or could it have been Sh… nah, it couldn't have been that. What parent would name their kid…?"

The man with the orange hair silenced Jinx by kicking him. "My name is Shiv, and yes I was in those races. In case you forgot, I worked for Mizo, and now I work for the New Boss."

"Ah, so yer New Boss was a bud of Mizo, an' wants ter kill me fer bein' a friend of Jak?"

"Actually, Kreon sent me to kill you. He's good friends with the New Boss. Those two, and the Marauderking, have formed a Trio of plotters, though what they're plotting, I can't say. But now, it's time to die."

"Guess Kreon was mad that his pet cyborg died," muttered Jinx as he jumped up, despite the pain, and slammed into Shiv. The criminal was far stronger than Jinx, and through the smaller bomber into the wall of the car. Jinx rolled down, and scrambled for his bags. Even has he searched through them for a weapon, Shiv picked him up and threw him to the floor of the car, pulling out a large, menacing gun.

"Any last words?" the hired killer asked.

"Yah, y'know, I never wanted to die by a gun. Always wanted to go out with a bang, y'know? 'haps in a bomb accident, or a broken fuel tank, an explosion, sort of thing. I know ya got me, I ain't escaping with my life from this, but maybe I might be able to choose my own death. An' take ya out with me."

Jinx opened his hand, revealing the bomb he had removed from his bags and then pressed the button on it. Shiv tried to run, but he was just too slow. The explosion blew the car apart, melting the road beneath it. Jinx and Shiv were both vaporized in the extreme heat. Jinx may be dead, but the death he chose prevented Shiv from receiving his payment, a fact that the bomber would have found funny. So did Jinx die; as an agent, hero, traitor, criminal, bomber, and wastelander.


	8. The City Council

Jak slowly opened the door to the Council Chamber, silently telling Daxter to be quiet. For once, the ottsel did not run his mouth as they snuck behind a column, listening to the conversation in the room.

"I am just afraid that we will be overrun! Maybe compromising with the Gang Lords would be better than fighting a war that we cannot win," said a rather scared sounding voice.

"Silence Irwid," came a deeper, more in control voice. "We shall not bow down to the wants of criminals."

"As you wish…" muttered Irwid meekly.

"Very well," said the deep voice. "Now, we must think of how to deal with the United Criminal Front. Captain Oreles, how goes your search for the mysterious New Boss?"

"Well, I haven't found any new leads on the New Boss, but we have shut down minor officers, such as Jawja Dalwares the Drug Lord, and Tatiana Shane, who owned that crime-bank. We've been having much more success than the Intelligence Agency has in their supposed 'Haven-UCF Connection Conspiracy' search." Captain Oreles sounded as if he did not really care what he was saying, more tired that concerned. He had said the last sentence in a somewhat mocking tone.

"I assure you Captain, and you too, Mayor Roseau, that our sources for the Freedom League funding these terrorists is absolute. Just a couple days ago, we caught them sending agents to receive packages from known criminals, and there have been multiple cases of Haven agents terrorizing our city." Jak clenched his fist as he recognized the voice as the one spoken by the woman who had attacked him.

"Agent Yolena," spoke the deep voiced Mayor Roseau, "I believe you, how could I not? But with the continuous failure of your agency to stop this cooperation between our rival city and the UCF, I may have to reassign this program to the Police Department."

"Well, folks, I guess if we are now in charge, I'll recommend a new strategy: As Captain of the Police Department, we must be upgraded from law enforcers to a military. For open warfare is the only way to deal with this terrible threat.

"War!" Irwid exclaimed. "With the chaos on the streets, Haven will destroy us!"

"I agree with Irwid," announced Yolena. "Oreles, all you seek is more power."

"I only ever wanted to defend this city Yolena, and if I have to form a military in order to do it…"

Roseau spoke up, "I will hold this to a vote. All in favor of upgrading the Police to a military, raise your hands. … Sorry Yolena, but all save you and Irwin have voted with Oreles. It appears for the first time in two hundred years, Kras City will go to war."

"No you will not," shouted Jak as he walked into the room, pulling out the handgun stolen from the Kreon Corp guard. The people all turned, panicking as they looked at him. Oreles was a middle-aged man, in the armor that signified that he was a guard minus the face mask. The Mayor wore the Aeropan cloak, the style worn by Skyheed, Veger, and Ruskin, save for that the Mayor's was black. Roseau was balding, with black hair and a moustache, and he was deeply tanned and a bit overweight. Irwid was young, in his mid twenties, his light brown hair being combed in the least flashy fashion, and his clothing being nothing out of the ordinary, as if he were trying not to stand out at all. Yolena was wearing the tech suit she had always worn, and her black hair was cropped short, her violet eyes holding a look of sternness.

Jak began talking, "Well, um, I don't really know what to say…"

Daxter, luckily, picked up on Jak's loss of words, "Alright fellas, how are you doing? You are way to pretty to be a Council Woman, you know that. Anyways, we'd like it if you would all stop trying to kill us, all we did was come here to visit our buddy Jinx, so, maybe pardons, and giving us our Cyberkey back?"

Yolena stood up, pulling out a gun. "You! You are the Freedom League Agent causing chaos in this city! For that, you must die!" The Kras City agent activated her Jetpack, and flew across the table that the Council was sitting around. The force of her colliding with Jak knocked Daxter off of his shoulder, and they tumbled into a nearby pit, used by the Council to interrogate dangerous prisoners. Daxter walked to the edge, but did not see how he could help. He turned around back towards the Council, and looked up to see a gun aimed at his face.

"Y'all have caused me no end of trouble, it's time you be executed here and now," Oreles lazily said as he loaded the gun.

"I surrender! Arrest me, don't shoot me, please!"

"Sorry little fella, but I have been given the power to execute people whenever I please."

"Oreles!" shouted Roseau. "Take him prisoner, don't kill him."

"Nah, I'm going to kill him."

"Arrest him, or I won't give you your military powers."

Oreles sighed and lowered the gun, but then pulled out a button and pressed it. The door to the room suddenly shut and sealed itself up, right as more guards had arrived to help. Oreles smiled, and aimed the gun at Roseau. "Sorry boss, but you just aren't cutting it. Now, all of you council people, back up against the wall. I'm going to shoot the orange rat, shoot Yolena or the Havenite, whoever survives, I don't care, and then I am going to take over this city. Always was a great admirer of Praxism, y'know?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jak had never been so overpowered. With just an eco pistol, he had nowhere near the enormous arsenal of every sort of weapon Yolena wielded. If he had the full Morph Gun, he would have killed her. But with the pistol, he found himself getting blasted with fire, electricity, eco, and every manner of weapon. Yolena's suit protected her from the weak power of the pistol, and soon he had run out of ammo. Jak didn't want to use his alternate forms, but found that he had no choice.

Very well then, let me finish this.

Light Jak flew straight at Yolena, his wings allowing him to actually get close enough to her on her jetpack. He punched her, but she spun away and elbowed him in the face. Silver blood came out of Light Jak's nose as he fell down, but then he slammed his fists to the ground, slowing time enough to be able to start hitting the Kras City Agent. He kicked her right in the side, hearing as satisfactory crack as his shoe smashed into one of her ribs. He then punched her in the side of the head, and swung his leg down, catching her in the thigh. Unfortunately, even with time slowed Light Jak could not dodge a gunshot from one foot away, and he went down, time speeding up again. "How can you change into alternate forms, after what I did to you?"

We, Jak's other sides, each gained thought of our own. 

"Figures. The bomb was supposed to take out normal eco powers, not alternate forms." Yolena then fired a large red laser at Light Jak, but the Light Shield deflected all of the energy from the blast. Yolena was not fazed, and actually smiled as she pulled out a vial of a strange blue substance. "Liquid Blue Eco. Melts through any energy shield," said Yolena as she poured it onto the Light Shield, smiling as the shield dissipated. She then dove down, sending Light Jak sprawling. She threw the angelic being against a wall.

I cannot beat her. It will take the last of my energy to heal.

Light Jak regenerated Jak's body, and then Dark Jak seized control. Frequently when switching between his forms really fast, Jak would feel a little woozy, but this time he felt a stabbing pain in his head, and Dark Jak almost collapsed.

_**Alright, time to take this chick out on a date with my two friends, Mr. Claw, and Mr. Other Claw.**_

Was that an attempt at humor? If so, you are horrible.

_**Like you would know anything about humor, Sir Light the Grim and Moral.**_

Dark Jak sent a blast of dark lightning aimed toward the Agent, but her suit absorbed the small amount. Growling, the Dark Eco mutant jumped at Yolena, slicing her sleeve with her claws, and grazing her arm. He then punched her in the head, causing her to crash into the ground. Dark Jak then leaped up, using his Dark Blast Power, knowing that nothing could survive it. Strangely, Yolena suddenly pulled out a strange clear crystal, which absorbed most of the Dark Eco.

Jak, transformed back to his normal form, was bewildered. "It's as if someone gave you the right tech to beat me, as if they knew that I was coming."

"My informant, the one who informed me about your connections with the criminals gave me the Eco Pulse bomb, the Liquid Blue Eco, and the Eco Absorption Gem."

"I want to catch this informant," muttered Jak as he prepared to fight her. Despite living through both of his alternate forms, Yolena was still weakened, and clearly in pain from her injuries. She flew at Jak, but he crouched down to duck, and then leaped up, catching onto her jetpack. Yolena flew out of the pit, crashing into the ceiling and landing on her injured side. She did not get up. Jak managed to land and put his leg right in between Captain Oreles' shot and Daxter's head. Jak screamed as the Yellow Eco burned into his knee, and he fell on Daxter. Oreles then smashed his knee into Jak's face.

Yolena, having seen the City Council forced up against the wall, and realizing that Oreles had betrayed them, stumbled to her feet, trying to stop him. She suddenly clutched her side, and collapsed onto the ground, unconscious. Oreles looked around at her, Jak who was lying in pain, and Daxter, who was trapped beneath Jak. "Only question left is who do I shoot first."

Luckily for Jak, Daxter, and Yolena, at that moment a group of guards smashed through the door. Their leader was a Jadoran man, of the same race as Sig. He pointed a gun at Oreles. "Surrender your weapon, traitor, and move away from the Council!"

Oreles aimed his gun straight at Mayor Roseau's head. "I'm calling the shots here, Lieutenant Massau. Now, tell your men to put down their weapons, and I might be willing to not blow the mayor of Kras City's brains out."

Massau and the other guards looked at eachother, and placed their weapons down. At Oreles' order, they walked over to the opposite side of the room, so they could not get their weapons. Satisfied, Oreles turned back to Jak, Daxter, and Yolena. He raised his gun toward Jak's head, but was stopped a second time when a shadow covered the giant window that was at the top of the room.

"What th'…" was all he managed to get out before the skylight shattered into a million glass pieces. Some sort of hovering craft was above the building, and down from it dropped several men with Vulcan Furies, and opened fire. Oreles raised his gun, but before he could shoot anyone, he was blown away by a round of gunfire. Irwid screamed and dove behind a chair, out of site. The men shot up the rest of the Council, sparing only Roseau. They also killed the guards, although Lieutenant Massau had, when diving for cover, struck his head and knocked himself out, and was mistaken by the gunmen for being dead. Jak wobbled to his feet, Daxter groaning beneath him.

Jak thought of the odds. If he had been going full strength, he could take out these guards. But with one of his legs shot, and after being severely beaten up, he doubted he would live. The guards lifted their weapons, and then a woman dropped down. Her hair was shorter, she had no makeup on, and she was in a combat suit, but Jak and Daxter had seen her too many times to mistake her.

"Rayn!" shouted Daxter. "Why did your friends shoot everyone up?"

"Daxter, just as annoying as I remember. Did you enjoy that little Eco Pulse I made?"

Jak stared in shock. "You were the informant, the one who tricked Yolena into thinking that Haven was working with the gangs!"

"Yes indeed. I am also the New Boss of those Gangs. I hear that you got into a scuffle with Melonius Kreon, my partner in crime. We're good friends you see. Part of a certain… organization."

Daxter was still confused. "But why did…" Rayn then shot him with a tranq dart. Daxter wobbled around, and then said, "I'm not your Muse!" and then collapsed on the floor, unconscious.

Rayn looked at Jak. "Your friend who smokes a lot is dead. I sent a man, Shiv, to kill him because Kreon asked me to. Jinx, that was his name I believe, set off a bomb in their fight, killing them both."

Jak stepped forward, to try and take Rayn out, but his injured leg pained him, and he collapsed. Rayn then shot him with two tranq darts. The last thing Jak saw was Rayn pulling the Cyberkey out of Yolena's pack.


	9. Awakening

**OK, in this Fic, the name of the Jak and Daxter World is Uridan. The Map of Uridan is the "cover image" to this story.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Melonius Kreon sat in his fancy leather massage chair within his secret base, bored. Rayn should be coming back soon; in order to bring news of what had happened at the Intelligence Center. She had attacked it in a helicopter made by Kreon Corp. She had hired the mercenaries with Kreon's money. The Vulcan Furies were bought with his money too. _That is all I am good for_, Kreon thought angrily. _To fund things with my enormous fortune, and to occasionally make the nice weapon or two. When the true gods return, they shall reward Rayn lavishly for her undying service. They might smile at me and ask for some money to help fund their projects. _

As Kreon grumbled about how pitiful he was compared to someone of Rayn's caliber, she walked in the door. Kreon did not hate Rayn herself. She was far greater than him in the ways of plotting and scheming, and, unlike him, Rayn possessed a talent for Dark Eco manipulation. She came in, and behind her came two guards, carrying the Mayor of the city, Roseau, between them.

The Mayor looked up and Kreon and spoke bitterly, "Melonius Kreon, I should have known. Is this another scheme of yours to make money, or are you still bitter because I beat you in the election?"

Kreon walked up to Roseau, "If only our motives were so simple. You see, Roseu, Rayn and I are much purer than the common criminal. Sure, I crave money and power; true, Rayn cannot resist luxury. However, we have higher, overreaching goals that you cannot possibly comprehend."

Rayn silenced Kreon with a look. "Do not reveal our secrets in front of the infidel. Now, Kreon, I wish for you to torture any security secrets out of him. I have the Cyberkey, it is time to unleash operation Sanctuary."

"Very well, I have some of Antonine's old stuff. The time has come then? To unveil our plan for this puny little city?"

"Indeed. In a week, this city will be ours.

_Dr. Antonine Saserpov laughed as he injected Dark Eco into Jak. Jak screamed, and then he cursed at Saserpov. Cursed at the mad doctor in the voice the doctor had given him. Saserpov had grown bored of listening to plain old screams, so he had blasted Jak's brain with Eco waves until the poor teenager could talk as if he had spoken his whole life._

_The injection cycle complete, Jak returned to his cell. He turned around, away from the door, and to his astonishment saw Krew._

"_Jak, ah, it's been quite a while now, hasn't it? You see Jak, I have a proposition for you. Choose Light Jak or Dark Jak, I care not which one, and I'll prevent Errol from shooting you, ey?"_

_Jak, noticing that he was now in the clothes he was wearing in Kras City, not the prison attire, turned around to see that the prison was now in floating, spinning chunks of metal. Running towards him on top of the metal was Errol, holding a gun. Jak turned back at Krew, noticing that the back wall of the cell was now made of hundreds of Moncaws. _

"_Here Jak, I'll make it easy for you." Krew held up two Eco Crystals, a Light one and a Dark one. From the Dark crystal emitted a familiar voice. _

**Jak, you are bound by too many rules. Even in the Wasteland, where laws do not control you, your life is still dependent upon ethics, and morals. Choose me Jak, and I'll free you!**

_Errol was getting closer._

_Jak, or Mar as you are really named, your problem is that you are too selfish, too individualistic. You value yourself too much. You must be selfless, have no care but for the greater good. Choose me Mar, and I shall lead you to save the world!_

Do not call me Mar, Light. I am not him.

**Yeah, he needs no new responsibility. Let some guy in the past build the city.**

"_Jak, if I were you, I would hurry up and choose. Errol is getting close, and it would be… unfortunate if you were shot. Then I'd have to pay to clean up the mess."_

_Jak, you would condemn millions unborn to death because you could not face your destiny? Selfish._

"_Choose Jak!" Krew shouted, but Jak could not. Dark Jak and happiness, or Light Jak and destiny? Jak turned around, only for Errol to shoot him in the face._

Jak woke up, clutching his head as a massive headache struck him. After his brain cleared, he looked around. He was still in the Grand Council room, surrounded by corpses. Suddenly, he heard a noise, and Irwid walked over to him.

"Jak, you are alive! Your friend told me your name, in case you were wondering. "

Jak turned around, looking at Daxter, who was talking to Lieutenant Massau, who was awake, the only surviving guard. Yolena was sitting in a damaged chair, several health packs attached to her. She glared at Jak.

Irwid stood up. "Until the extraction helicopter gets here, we'll just stick around here. Anyways, I suppose I am acting mayor now, because Roseau is gone, and every other member of the Council is dead. Is that okay with everyone?" Irwid, after confirming that no one stood against him, smiled relieved "Very good then. Now, as my first act as acting mayor, I promote Lieutenant Massau to captain, and make him chief of police. After all, Oreles is out of commission." Irwid pointed at Oreles, who was lying on the floor, his chest torn up by machine gun fire.

Yolena stood, wincing, and looked at Jak angrily. "Just because it turned out that you weren't working with the gangs, doesn't mean you still aren't under arrest for multiple accounts of murder and assault of Kras City agents."

Irwid rose his hand, and, when realizing everyone was waiting for him to speak. "What if I pardon Jak?" Yolena looked at Irwid angrily, and then he cringed and added, "But I won't pardon him, don't worry."

Massau walked up to Yolena. "I think we need to let go of grudges when we are in dark times like these. Perhaps we could make a deal, that if Jak helps us take care of the gangs, Irwid will pardon him?"

Yolena nodded grudgingly, while Irwid smiled. "Good! That is what we shall do!"

Massau watched Daxter, who was busy eating an energy bar that Massau had given him. "It is amazing how fast your little orange friend woke up. He is a tenth of the weight of the average man, but the dart wore off much faster on him than on a normal sized person."

"I guess it is because he is a Precursor."

"That rumor's true? Wow, never would have guessed."

Yolena rudely interrupted their conversation by shouting, "The Transport is here!"

Daxter replied, "About time! What took them so long, too busy searching for agents of Spargus or Presperos now?"

Yolena glanced down at the ottsel and remarked, "You are under arrest as well, so if I were you, I'd be trying to help Jak save the city so Irwid will pardon him."

Still grumbling, Daxter jumped on the transport, followed by Irwid, Jak, Yolena, and finally Captain Massau. The giant flying transport, like a helicopter using rockets instead of propellers, took off through the city, flying between the skyscrapers.

"We are heading for a Safe House, I don't trust the police after what Oreles did," Yolena informed them.

Unfortunately, before the transport could reach the Safe House, gunshots rang out from the buildings. Rayn had stationed snipers in the windows of some of the skyscrapers to try and shoot them down! Jak ran over to one of the turrets attached to the transport, Massau to the other. They began firing at the windows. It was difficult, as it was very dark at night, and the windows were rather small. Jak was an expert at turrets, far better than even Kleiver, so it posed no problem. The Snipers fired, missed, and then tried to reload, but Jak blew them apart with the turret. Soon, the transport was being bombarded by shards of glass from shattered windows. Light Jak forced his way into control and made a giant light shield around the entire transport. It protected them from the glass, but it was so large that Light Jak collapsed.

_**Too much for you, huh?**_

"Yee-haw, we took them out Jak! Those henchmen of Rayn never stood a chance against the demolition duo! Yeah!" Daxter was jumping up and down, celebrating after doing absolutely no work whatsoever.

The transport finally reached the safe house, and they disembarked. Yolena sent Jak and Daxter to a side room to rest, because in a few hours, she knew they would be needed. The fight for the city was about to begin.


	10. Metal Heads

**I had sort of given up on this story, and I remembered it a week ago and decided that I would save it.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jak surveyed the room that he and Daxter had been given. It was small, cramped, with only one bed. Jak would be getting the bed, much to his friend's complaints. Daxter, after grumbling about how selfish Jak was, climbed onto a pillow on the ground. It wasn't like Jak had done most of the fighting that day, with Daxter on his shoulder. The ottsel totally deserved to be the one on the bed.

When the two of them woke up, Daxter, who had actually slept fine, was about to berate Jak. He stopped when he looked up at Jak and noticed how tired Jak was. "Jak, you look like who didn't even sleep! Even in the nice, soft bed."

Jak looked at his friend with tired eyes. "Daxter… I… I don't know. Whenever I sleep, it feels like there are two forces, like two huge magnets, trying to pull be opposite ways, and I'm ripping. Except… right now, I feel it, even as I sit here awake." He looked down at Daxter, who was staring up at his friend with a worried face. "I've been having the strangest, and most terrible, dreams."

Before the two could think about the dreams anymore, there was a voice from a speaker in the room. "This is Yolena. You two need to be showered, dressed, and ready to go in half an hour."

"Half an hour? That will only be a rudimentary bath. This luscious orange fur takes quite some time to wash, you know?"

"I don't care how long your fur takes to wash, you better have it washed when you get down."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jak walked into the control room of the backup Kras City HQ. Irwid smiled at him and Daxter, but stopped when Yolena glared at him. The Lead agent of the city then said, "Jak, Daxter, from your records I discovered that you two fought in the Metal Head Wars."

"That's right," said Daxter. "We kicked Metal Kor's big scaly…"

"Shut up. I knew that already. So you two should be more than competent to deal with five rogue Metal Heads in the Sewers?"

"Ah, the sewers. Why can't Metal Heads ever hang out in nice places, like tropical islands?"

Jak asked, "How did Metal Heads get in the Sewers? I thought that the three new Leaders had moved all of their armies to the remoter nests?"

It was Irwid who answered. "Rayn and her cronies freed the Metal Heads we had captured to used for the Combat Racing Hunts. They released them into the Sewers of the City."

"Rayn is trying to cause fear among the people of the city," Yolena explained. "We've had several attacks, and the confidence of the citizens has gone from horrid to abysmal. Go down stairs to the armory. Lieut… Captain Massau will then give you a new weapon to use to fight them."

"Finally!" said Daxter. "I've been tired of running around, only having to use that tiny little Kreon Corp. pistol!"

"Not that you ever used it," muttered Jak.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Captain Massau was examining the guard's armor, hoping that it would be able to defend them as they fought against the UCF, the United Criminal Front. He wished that he were back in his home, Jadoro. At least the military was competent there. Massau turned when Jak entered the room.

"Alright, Jak, I got you some standard guard armor. You, little fella', were a bit harder to find stuff for. Eventually, I settled on giving you armor support for your pants, as well as a somewhat armored shirt, hacked up and modified to be able to fit you."

"Alright!" shouted Daxter. "I got armor!"

Massau then pulled a large gun out of a case. It had a strange cylinder filled with an electrified blue liquid. "This is the blue Eco equivalent of the Scatter Gun, the Shockwave. The Shockwave has greater ammo capacity than the Scatter Gun, and a greater rate of fire, and can sustain the blast for longer. However, be warned that it is less effective against non-living things, designed to electrocute, not smash," Massau explained. "Now, you two need to go into the sewers, and kill the five Metal Heads that have gotten loose. The city needs you!"

"I hate sewers. I hate the way they look, I hate the way they sound… I even hate the way they smell! Hah, Jak, I bet you don't remember Krew's last words well enough to be able to make modified quotes from them!"

Jak scowled, angry that he had been reminded of his dream with Krew in it.

_**Dumb ottsel. But, he is kinda funny sometimes, particularly when he's causing trouble. God, I love trouble.**_

You should leave this body, and go on great trouble-causing adventures with the ottsel, while Jak and I do real hero work.

_**All right! **_**Real **_**hero work! Sound like someone out of freakin' kids' show!**_

Silence.

_**You want to say shut up, but are too dignified for it.**_

I SAID SILENCE!

_**Yeah, yeah, I heard you the first time. Well, actually I just sort of detected your thought, but…**_

Are you unintelligent? Can you not understand what I am saying? Silence!

_**What you mean to say is "Are you a dummy? Why can't you freakin' understand me? Shut up! " **_

_Both of you, just stop it. Whenever you fight… it just gives me a huge headache, and makes me feel extremely dizzy._

_**Alright, we'll stop fighting so you don't feel sick-wick.**_

Stop mocking him!

_**Stop scolding me like a mother!**_

_I never knew my mother. So many things, that I never had._

Marvelous. Now, you have caused him to begin reliving his past troubles.

_**You mean "Great, now you made him start moping around!"**_

I swear, if you…

Jak was broken out of his internal argument by Daxter screaming, "Jak, there's a Metal Head!"

Jak spun around, staring at a creature made of metal and darkness. It growled at him, saliva dripping from its sharp teeth. He pulled out the Shockwave, but before he could use it the Metal Head was on top of him. It slashed down with its razor claws, but Jak's armor managed to resist the attack. Jak punched upward at the metal head once, to little effect. He kept hitting it until it stumbled backward. Jak darted across the ground for the Shockwave, with the Metal Head close behind. Luckily, the heir to Mar managed to reach the gun and swing it around, hitting the metallic monster across the face. He then aimed and fired, blowing it away.

"Alright!" shouted Daxter. "Those metal mutants will remember us soon enough! We are back in action."

Yolena stared out the small window over the streets of Kras City. Once a beautiful place, the crime war had rendered it desolate. She sighed. Massau walked over to her and sat down next to her. "Don't worry, we'll take the city back from those crooks soon."

"It's my fault," Yolena replied. "I shouldn't have trusted Rayn. If I had believed the Havenites, Jak wouldn't have had to fight us, and we could be better prepared for this situation."

"The violence is the fault of Rayn and Kreon, Yolena. You did your best to fight it. Now, we just have to keep fighting. Speaking of Jak, he's an interesting one. Do you know much of his backstory?"

"Only that he's the best man Haven's got. Perhaps the best man Uridon's got." She looked over at the door as it slid open and Jak walked through, covered in the blood of Metal Heads. He dropped five skull gems on the floor. Yolena then asked, "Jak, is it true you've killed more people than anyone else alive? 

Jak stopped to think. He had killed hundreds of Krimzon Guards and Marauders, and now he'd killed many of Kreon's guards and Kras's agents as well. He looked up at Yolena. "I guess you're right, I have killed… far more than humanly possible. Killed a lot of Lurkers too, but that was a long time ago." He smiled softly at this. "A very long time ago. I've killed more Metal Heads than anyone except maybe Sig. I guess I am the number one killer."

"You have more killing left to do then," said Yolena. "We've located where Kreon and Rayn are hiding, and hopefully keeping the Mayor. They have a secret compound under the dump. If you can access it, you can take them out and save the Mayor. Remember, his life is your number one priority. Are you ready?"

Jak looked her in the eye and answered, "I'm always ready."


	11. Break In

**OK, I did not realize the cover art would not be able to be accessed in a larger form. The link (all spaced out so it is accessible) is on my user page. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Harmen Skupps, the gate guard to the Kras City dump, was sitting at his post watching the television reports about the violence at Kras City. He knew that the gangs were using the dump as a base; they'd paid him off a while ago. Harm, as he was commonly known, simply took the money and was silent. He personally did not care what the criminals did, as long as he got paid. He watched as what appeared to be a dump truck pulled up. The man who was driving it, however, was certainly no garbage worker. Razer leaned his head out of the window, and, in his slightly accented voice, said, "I assume that I do not need any… identification." Harm, knowing better than to provoke this dangerous man, nodded his head. "Good," said Razer, and he drove through.

Razer drove until he was out of sight of the tall buildings, until the only things visible to him were the piles of garbage. Of course, now he was out of sight of everyone and everything, except for the hidden cameras within the refuse piles. Razer needed no identification here either, for the secret gateway that now was opening on the ground. A giant square door pushed the refuse to the side, and Razer drove down the ramp into the base of the crime gangs. Razer soon found his way to the impromptu prison for Mayor Roseu. Most of the prisoners were in a separate section, and were there to be ransomed. As this involved eventually letting them go, they would be potentially able to give a message from the mayor back to his city, an action that Rayn and Razer did not wish to occur. Rayn greeted Razer when he entered. "Ah, Razer, you have made it. How nice to see you. I am concerned that the Mayor may not have been as involved in the defense of the city as we had thought. It appears the late Captain Oreles and the unfortunately alive Yolena both kept secrets from their elected superior. Most of the information we've extracted from him has proven to be false or things that we already knew."

Razer looked at the mayor, who was now unconscious. "I suppose we can keep trying. Though, I would be pleased to put him out of his pain if you determine that he knows nothing of use. I think that the standard body disposal is not the way to go. We need his remains to be found!"

Rayn nodded. "Sinking the mayor to the bottom of the ocean indeed would not send a message. But you know I like to give you such gruesome tasks."

Razer smiled at this statement.

Harm was still watching the television mindlessly when he heard the car. He looked out the window to see a bright red vehicle racing towards the dump.

"Those crooks should know better than to try and come here. In fact, Rayn told them, she assured me she told them to stay away from the Dump so that the cops wouldn't think there was any criminal activity here." Harm had a habit of talking to himself, as he was alone for most of the day. "Though, I suppose if they were smart they wouldn't have turned to a life of crime." He had obviously forgotten that he himself was a criminal (and not very intelligent).

The car continued to race towards the guard station. Harm began to be concerned. If whoever was in that car did not turn soon, they would crash into the guard station. The station had been proofed against most car crashes though, so Harm thought he would be safe within the station. Proofed as it was against cars, proofed it was _not _against the massive amount of bombs contained within the car. The explosion blew the guard station apart, and made a ten foot deep crater in the ground.

A second car drove up, and Jak got out of it. Daxter jumped to his shoulder. A hovering communicator also came out.

"Good, my remote control detonation vehicle worked," said Yolena over the communication device. "Hopefully the explosion will have weakened their defenses and you can find a way to get into their base."

"Don't worry about it girl," said Daxter. "We are _the _experts. Now come on Jak, let's teach these crooks a lesson!"

Sure enough, the explosion had sent many cracks through the ground, revealing that there was some sort of structure underneath. Jak began to crawl into one of the large cracks, trying to find a weak spot in the underground structure.

Jak, I do not like it that the gate guard was killed. We could have knocked him out or something.

_**Shut up lightbulb.**_

Jak ignored Dark Jak and mentally replied to Light Jak. _We needed the explosion to find a way in. That man was responsible for the deaths of many people by hiding the criminals, including Jinx._

Daxter looked at his friend. "Jak, you've been real quiet recently. Like almost as quiet as you were back at Sandover!"

"I only wish it was so quiet for me."

"Say what? How can it be quiet for you and not for me? That would mean you have voices… oh. Sorry. Um, how about we just concentrate on finding the weak sp… AAAAHH!"

With a loud scream and a crash, the part of the structure Daxter had just been walking on collapsed downward. Jak jumped through the hole and picked up his friend, and then continued down the tunnel.

"By the cursed light, what is going on here?" Melonius Kreon was storming around the control center of the base. "Why are their explosions going on? Why is the power going out? Why…"

"SHUT UP!" shouted Razer. "You are acting like a fool! Now, let us adults handle this situation."

"How dare you shout at me! I paid for this secret base! That means I'm the superior! _I'm _the superior!" Kreon looked over at Rayn. "I am the superior, correct?"

Rayn ignored him. "Jak is the one who did this. He's in the base."

"Jak?" asked Kreon. "The one who broke into my tower and ruined Antonine's nice living weapon?" He turned to Razer. "Have him killed! Immediately!"

Razer looked at Kreon disdainfully. "I've already sent some men to do the job."

"They can't kill him," said Rayn. "He's the most dangerous thing alive. We have to escape."

"Well, in that case," replied Kreon. "I suppose we shouldn't leave this nice base behind. I did prepare an automatic disposal technique." He looked at Razer. "You wouldn't mind if all your men didn't make it out alive?"

Razer looked up at the ceiling for a minute and scratched his chin. Then he shook his head.

"Good," said Kreon. "Then let us retreat with a bang."

The first of Razer's men that Jak encountered got knocked out by a single spin kick. The second had time to shoot at Jak, so Jak replied in kind. The Shockwave literally blew the man away. The third of Razer's cronies swung a knife at Jak, but Jak caught his arm, breaking it, and then threw the man to the ground.

"OK bub," said Daxter, who had been bravely sitting on Jak's shoulder. "Now you tell us where the prisoners are being kept, or we do you as we did to your friends over there."

Jak thought that since he was the threatening one, he should say something. "Yeah, what he said" was all that he could come up with.

"I'll never talk!" the criminal shouted. "Razer and his new allies will do far worse things to me than you could ever do!"

Daxter looked up at Jak. "He has a fairly good point."

_**Rip his fingers off, one by one, until he talks **_was Dark Jak's helpful advice.

Let us not be barbaric and uncivilized. Let me assume control.

_**No! Don't let Mr. Angel take over!**_

After a brief intra-Jak struggle, he transformed into Light Jak. Criminal! Inform me of the location of the prison cells immediately!

"I don't take orders from eco-freaks!"

Very well then. Said Light Jak, before grabbing the crook and staring into his eyes. The man briefly attempted to struggle, but then fell unconscious onto the floor. The majority of the prisoners are in one location; however, the mayor is kept separate. I will go save the normal prisoners first, then the mayor.

_That could lead to us being caught up down here. We know Kreon had that horrible Voltage thing. We can't risk getting trapped down here and being able to save no one._

I must attempt to save all that it is possible to do. It is the only way.

_**Don't you get it lighty? We could die! Daxter could die!**_

Our lives, and the life of Daxter, are meaningless when compared to the greater good.

Light Jak took off running towards the prison cells.

Kreon stared at the remains of the warp gate. Their preferred method of escape had been damaged beyond repair by the explosion that had allowed Jak to enter their building. The leaders of the criminal organization were now having to travel to the other side of the base, by the garage housing their combat cars, in order to access the other warp gate and escape to the Icelands. Kreon held the detonation button for the hidden bombs around the base in his hand, waiting for the icy safety of the Icebound Citadel before he detonated it. _Hopefully, Jak and his furry orange sidekick will still be in the base when we detonate this._

The criminals in the hallway saw the glowing light eco being seconds before he knocked them aside with a shield of light eco. He moved with an inhuman speed, leaping from wall to wall using his strange tentacle wings. The angelic creature's fists and feet and elbows slammed into the men, enough to knock them out for a while but not enough to cause any serious damage. Their gunshots usually missed, but if not they were blocked by the glowing shield. The light being did not fight with anger, fear, or any other emotion. Once the men were all unconscious, he did not even pause to look back.

The guard of the prison did not even get a chance to look up before he was unconscious. The prisoners stared as the creature of light looked up at them. For the first time, they noticed the Ottsel on the man of light's shoulder. The Ottsel leaped off of his shoulder, while the light being rushed down the hallway. As Daxter unlocked the cells, Jak, in his normal form, returned with Mayor Roseau. Once everyone was freed, Jak had several prisoners go into the hallway to collect the weapons of the criminals. Daxter leaped onto Jak's shoulder. "All right everybody," the Ottsel announced. "It's jailbreak time!"


	12. Break Out

**Sorry for the wait! Also, I realized that tildes don't show up on Fanfiction dot net for some reason, so I'll just have the capital X's for all breaks.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jak looked over the small group of freed prisoners. Most were relatives of wealthy people, awaiting ransom, or relatives of influential people fighting the criminal syndicate. Two average-looking women, an old man who may have been strong a few decades ago, a small child, and a rather overweight middle-aged man. Mayor Roseau as well. None appeared to be particularly combat oriented.

"Agent Jak Relford of Haven City," announced a grateful Mayor Roseau. "I hereby pardon you of any and all crimes that you committed in this city during your mission here." Daxter gave a loud and obnoxious coughing sound. "And Daxter too, I suppose."

_**Yeah, that mayor knows who is running this operation!**_

Jak shook his head to clear out the dark thoughts. "Whatever," he said. "Come on, we need to get out of here!"

The escaped prisoners armed themselves with as much of the body armor and weapons of the defeated guards as possible, and hurried down the hallway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sir, there's been a prison break!"

"Sir, the prisoners are escaping!"

"Sir…"

Razer swatted away his henchmen as they hurried to inform their superior of what was occurring. "I don't care. In fact, in but a few minutes this place will be ash upon the wind." Razer, Rayn, Melonius Kreon, and their cronies were in a chamber by the garage, were there was a warp gate. Rayn was hunched over a computer attached to the gate, typing furiously.

Kreon looked anxiously over at Rayn. "Have you established the connection to the Icelands yet?"

"I'm working on it, it's a long ways away, the signal is not good…"

Jak knew that the escaped prisoners would be unable to fight off the guards. So when he saw several approaching through the corridor, he charged forward. He slid across the floor, taking out one of the guard's knees with a punch. A spiral uppercut delivered to the chin of the next guard took him out. Jak landed on his feet after the uppercut, only to spin kick the next criminal into the wall. The man whose knee the hero broke attempted to stand, but a single punch to the side of the head knocked him out. Not missing a beat, Jak pulled the gun out of one of the holsters of the defeated guard and shot the last guard.

"That man's like a living weapon," said the elderly prisoner in awe.

Roseau stared at Jak. "The greatest killer in history."

"Hey," said Daxter. "Are you guys going to keep fawning over our awesome skills, or are you actually going to try and save yourselves?"

With that, the group took off running down the corridor, hopefully towards freedom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Almost connected…" muttered Rayn, looking at the Warp Gate's computer. Her companions stood around nervously. Kreon was holding the Cyberkey in one hand and the detonation device in the other. The guards were talking quietly. Razer suddenly rose his hand.

"Silence! Did you hear something?" Sure enough, the sound of gunfire and shouting was not very far away. Razer looked over at Kreon. "Give me those!" he shouted, taking the Cyberkey and the detonation device from the wealthy villain. "Get in now!" he shouted to Rayn and Kreon, as the warp gat finally activated. The two conspirators complied, jumping in the gate. He turned to the guards. "Prepare for combat!" The guards barely had time to draw their weapons before Jak, Daxter, Mayor Roseau, and the other escaped prisoners burst into the room.

"Take cover!" shouted Jak. "I'll take these guys out!"

The prisoners quickly hid behind some large crates, occasionally firing a shot or two when they felt brave enough to peak around. Jak charged the guards, making short work of the criminals. Razer charged forward, slashing Jak across the chest with his knife, but Jak punched him and Razer tumbled over another crate.

Mayor Roseau ran over to the computer. "I'll redirect the warp gate to the gate in the Kras City Police headquarters," he explained as he typed into the computer. Meanwhile, Jak had walked around the crate to see if Razer was conscious, but Razer was gone. Roseau exclaimed, "I've done it!" and the Warp Gate re-activated.

They had the child go through the gate first, followed by the old man, the women, and the overweight man. Jak was still walking amongst the crates. _Where could Razer have gone?_

"Jak, are you coming?" asked Roseau.

"Just get in, I'll go in one second," replied Jak.

A few seconds after Roseau had gotten into the warp gate, Daxter said, in a nervous voice, "Jak… let's get going…"

With one last glance around, Jak walked towards the warp gate. However, when he was but a few feet away, Razer's knife came flying through the air, and sliced one of the cables connected to the gate. Blue Eco blasted out of the severed cable. The warp gate deactivated with no power source.

Jak spun around, to see Razer standing by a door. "Now Jak, I escape, and you die!" he shouted, then ran through the door.

"Jak, he had a detonation device in his hand, he'll blow this place to bits! Catch him!"

"I'm on it Dax," said Jak as he took off running after Razer.


	13. Combat Racing

Jak paused only to let Daxter grab on to his metal shoulder plate before he took off running full speed in pursuit of Razer. He leaped over various crates that had been broken in the brief combat, and then landed, taking not a second to rest as he ran after his foe. Jak was running incredibly fast, yet Razer's head start was too large to overcome. Nonetheless, the chase continued as Jak sprinted through a hallway. At the end of the hall a large, reinforced door was closing, forcing Jak to slide under it seconds before it slammed shut.

"Whoo, that was a _close_ one!" exclaimed Daxter. "Hey this must be their garage, where they keep the combat racing cars," the Ottsel added. Daxter looked around the room and spotted Razer. "Jak, he's getting in that car!"

By the time Jak got to the space where Razer's car had been, it was too late and Razer had gone. Jak swore loudly, then leaped into the nearest car. He shouted up to Daxter, "Dax! I need you to find some way to activate this thing!"

Daxter complied by opening up the dashboard and working with the wires. "Ah, what things we people with small hands can do…" he said as he managed to activate the car. Jak slammed his feet on the pedals and took off in pursuit of Razer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Razer raced down the long tunnel leading from the garage to the secret opening on the surface where the crime syndicate's vehicles could exit. He pressed a button on his car, to open the secret opening.

"The outside has not yet been checked for security purposes," a computer voice spoke from the car. "Do you wish to continue?"

Following Razer's affirmative reply, he saw a gate opening at the end of the tunnel. He smiled as his car rolled towards it, then he pulled out the detonation device. "And now, Jak," he said, "you die!" He then pressed the button on the device.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jak and Daxter were racing along after Razer when suddenly a series of loud booming sounds occurred around them. They barely had time to wonder what was going on when suddenly a large portion of the ceiling caved in. Fire shot out from behind them, and chunks of the criminals' secret base began to collapse.

"Jak, the whole thing's gonna blow!" shouted Daxter in fear. "We need to get out now!"

"I'm working on it…" muttered Jak, swerving to avoid a large portion of the ceiling that had fallen in his path.

The heat was immense, and the level of fire and wreckage was growing, yet Jak finally managed to steer the car into the gate. He drove out, smoke and dust covering him, Daxter, and the car. The two Havenites looked behind them. The Kras City dump was in flames, large portions of it caved in. Refuse had flown from the dump to cover a huge portion of the nearby city. After a few seconds, the pair looked around, and spotted Razer. Jak sped towards the villain, yet Razer managed to escape. After a few seconds of the chase, a radio in the car activated.

Razer's voice came from the radio, "I did not expect you to survive that. Once again, you have proven yourself exceptional. But now we are on the wheel, and you cannot defeat me!"

"That's what Mizo said," answered Daxter, while in hot pursuit. Unfortunately, the only weapons activated on the car were the basic machine guns. They needed a source of Red or Yellow Eco before anything else could activate.

A few seconds later, there was a sound behind them, and two more heavily armed vehicles came rushing down the street, firing at Jak and Daxter's car. Unlike theirs, these two had all their weapons activated.

"I decided to call Cutter and Edje in to entertain you," said Razer over the radio. "Have fun!"

Jak tried to simply out-race his pursuers, but they were simply too good. It was time for drastic action. Jak swerved to the side and sped towards the waterfront, still being chased by his two foes. He sped full-speed at the trains crossing the station. As Daxter screamed, Jak swerved between two trains as they thundered across the tracks. One of their pursuers managed to get across the track before the train hit. The other was not so lucky. One of the gang cars was destroyed, creating an enormous fireball behind them.

Jak sped on, past all of the eco shipments. Ahead of him, a large red tank was clearly marked as Red Eco transport. He fired the guns at the tank, yet they appeared to have no effect. He was 50 feet away, still firing. 25 feet away, and going too fast to avoid crashing into the tank. 5 feet away, and the machine gun bullets managed to puncture the side of the tank. It exploded into a giant cloud of red eco, with Jak and Daxter's car going straight through it. Their lone chaser went around the Red Eco, as those levels of eco would kill normal people. Luckily, Jak and Daxter were both far from being normal as far as eco was concerned. Their car was covered in Red Eco, enough to activate the defensive weapons.

"Quick Jak, launch something at him!" said Daxter, looking behind as the man chasing them, who Daxter thought was Cutter, began to catch up. They sped onto a huge bridge, hundreds of feet off the ground. As the car rounded a turn, Jak pressed the defense button. A huge oil slick appeared in the wake of their vehicle. Cutter's car couldn't round the sharp bend due to the slick surface, and he went plummeting over the side, crashing into the ocean hundreds of feet below.

"Taught him!" exclaimed Daxter triumphantly. "Now we just gotta find Razer."

"There's one main exit for vehicles on this side of the city," replied Jak. "Razer will be headed there." With that, he sped off towards Razer's assumed location. Within minutes, they saw his car far in the distance.

"You can't win Jak," said Razer over the radio. "Our base being destroyed will not stop us. As long as I am alive, I can recreate the Kras City gangs. "

Jak managed to dodge a mine that Razer had left, but he was still very far behind. If only he could have a blue eco speed boost. Jak glanced to the side at some power lines, and an idea came to his head. "Daxter, I want you to take the Shockwave, and shoot it at those power lines."

Daxter lifted up the heavy gun, barely able to hold it. He pushed with every ounce of strength he could muster, and managed to aim the gun up. He pulled the trigger. The entire area was flooding by the electricity-like Blue eco. The Shockwave itself exploded as all of its ammunition was converted back into raw blue eco by the storm. The combat racing car was supercharged, and shot forwards faster than it had ever gone, leaving blue lightning in its wake. The extra burst of speed managed to pull the two cars even. Jak and Razer crashed each other's cars against the other, attempting to knock their foe away. Yet both of them were just too good.

Daxter looked over in Razer's car. He saw the Cyberkey, sitting just behind Razer. Razer through a knife at him, but he couldn't aim with the speed of the cars and missed. When Jak's car crashed into Razer's Daxter leaped and landed on his enemy's vehicle. He grabbed the Cyberkey, immediately ducking to avoid another knife.

"By myself!" he exclaimed (his variation on 'By the Precursors'). "How many knives do you have on you?"

"Many," replied Razer, drawing forth another knife from his coat. Even distracted by Daxter, he still managed to stay on the road and battle Jak, a testament to his skill. "You are trapped on my car and I am throwing blades at you. What are you going to do?"

"Something very stupid," answered Daxter, and then the ottsel leaped from the car, still holding the Cyberkey.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Razer cursed. The stupid orange rodent had taken the Cyberkey! Once more, it had fallen into a canal, and would presumably be capable of swimming away, and not drowning. Luckily for Razer, Jak's momentary lack of concentration was enough to slam his vehicle to the side. Jak's car crashed into a parked vehicle, flipped over, and rolled for about 40 feet before crashing to the ground, broken. Satisfied that Jak was incapable of pursuit, Razer drove off.

However, his radio buzzed to life. Jak's voice came through it, apparently injured, but still alive. "So… you just going to run away?... I thought you were the deadliest racer alive."

"Oh I am, Jak," replied Razer. "But I'm not going to waste my time with you. "

"What about the…. Cyberkey? Don't you want to…"

"I don't need any Cyberkey, the other criminals will regroup around me regardless. This time, without Rayn and Kreon's bizarre leadership."

"So they are going to… regroup around a man… who couldn't, while driving a heavily armed racecar… kill an unarmed man on foot?"

"You are goading me Jak. You think you can kill me. You want me to turn around."

"That's true… but so were my words."

Razer drove for another minute, then made a U-turn. "I'll kill you then, if that is what you wish. There is no way you can defeat me!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jak crawled out of the wreckage. He was injured, but he'd been worse. However, the Shockwave was gone, and his handgun had been smashed apart by the wreck. He was out of Light Eco, hadn't slept or ate for more than a day, and was barely able to stand. Nonetheless, he stood there, waiting for Razer. He saw Razer's heavily armed car driving towards him in the distance.

Jak thought, _He's right, I can't beat him_.

_**But I can.**_

Darkness consumed Jak as Razer approached. The evil race fired his machine guns at Dark Jak, but they could barely even harm him. Razer continued full speed towards Dark Jak, apparently intent on running him over. When the car was about 10 feet away, Dark Jak leaped into the air, concentrating his energy into one fist. Dark Jak smashed is fist right into the front of Razer's car, unleashing the awesome power of the Dark Bomb. Within seconds, Razer and his vehicle were blown into thousands of pieces. The road itself caved in, and the wreckage of Jak's car was blown backwards.

Daxter walked up. "That was awesome!" the ottsel exclaimed.

_**It was awesome,**_ said Dark Jak, as he transformed back into normal Jak.

_Thank you, _he thought.

It appears darkness is useful for brute force attacking.

_**You are just jealous.**_

Daxter tossed Jak the Cyberkey. "I knew no gang of crooks could mess with the Dynamic Duo!" he shouted as his friend put the Cyberkey into his pocket.

"Yeah…" said Jak, collapsing to the ground. He He rested there for a few minutes, until Yolena arrived using her jetpack.

"You did good." she said to Jak. "It appears I was wrong about you earlier. You are no enemy of Kras, and your crimes have all been pardoned by the newly reinstated Mayor Roseau. Say, by the way, did you manage to save that Cyberkey? The Kras City Intelligence Department still wants to look at it."

Jak and Daxter looked at each other. "Did you see it Jak?" asked Daxter.

"No, it must have been destroyed in the explosion."

"Ah well," said Yolena, sounding a bit like Krew. "Here's a health pack. I've contacted Haven, you'll be picked up soon. Thank you."

With that, she flew away.

"You know, despite being a jerk in the beginning, she's come round," said Daxter to Jak as he administered the health pack to his friend. "Hot too."

Jak would have rolled his eyes at Daxter's interspecies sexual attraction, but he had already fallen asleep.


End file.
